Katniss and Peeta Together Forever
by ToastGal12
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's life together in and after 'Mocking Jay'
1. Chapter 1: The Spark

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins**

**A/N: This is my first Story YAY!**

Chapter 1

**Katniss's POV**

I repeat my monologue, again.

_I am Katniss Everdeen. I won the 74__th__ and 75__th__ Hunger Games with Peeta Mellark. My sister Primrose died of bombs in the Capitol. I'm not sure if it was the Capitol's bombs or Gale's bombs. Gale and I haven't talked in a few years. I live in victors village with Haymitch Abernethy and Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark just asked me on a date._

"Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Peeta said. So many things raced through my head. Him proposing to me before The Quarter Quell. Us agreeing that it was fake. Us agreeing to start all over. Just to forget. But now he wants to remember.

"Um sure, yes." I replied, forcing a smile on my face.

"Is the meadow okay tonight?" Peeta asked.

"Yes." I said. Later that night around 8:00 I heard a knock at the door. It was Peeta, he had packed us a picnic. When we got to the meadow the sky was a beautiful orange color. As Peeta set down the blanket he said.

"I remember when we were on the victory tour you asked me what my favorite color was." We sat down on the blanket.

"And you said that it was that shade of orange." I said as I pointed to the sky, Peeta smiled.

"And yours is green, like forest green." Peeta said, this time it was my turn to smile. Peeta pulled out some raisin bread and handed me a slice. I took a bite.

"Wow this is really good Peeta!" I said.

I'm glad that I went on that date with Peeta because we went on more, and more. Eventually I was in love with my boy with the bread.

*1 year later*

Peeta had came to my house today and asked me on a date to the meadow. Of course I said yes. Later that evening I put on a night sky orange sun dress. With brown sandals, and I did my hair up in a simple fishtail braid down my back. There was a knock on the door so I went down stairs, Peeta was at the door with a picnic.

"Hello beautiful." Peeta said as he kissed me on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, come on." I took his hand and we walked hand in hand to the meadow, we put down the blanket and began to eat. We each had a slice of raisin bread. Which is now my favorite. When I bit down something hard hit my teeth. When I looked down a beautiful emerald ring was in my bread, I took it out. When I looked at Peeta he had kneeled down.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: What's The Answer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

Chapter 2

**Katniss's POV**

"Oh Peeta." I was awestruck "Yes Peeta, Yes I will marry you!" Peeta let out a sigh of relief. Peeta and I lurched into each others arms and just started crying tears of joy. Peeta's body tensed as he pulled away, he had a worried look on his face.

"Katniss are you okay." he questioned.

"Yeah-I'm just-really-happy." I said as I stared into his big blue eyes. "Just really, really happy." I said as we slowly kissed each other. That fire came out inside so much that I had to pull away with a stomach ach.

"Should we call some one? You know about the wedding." Peeta asked as we continued our picnic. I thought about it for a second.

"What about Elffie, she's into that kind of stuff." I said. Peeta thought it over.

"Yeah, but I swear if the theme is flamingoes we are planning this by our selves." Peeta said all seriously, but a second later we were both laughing our hearts out.

*1 month later*

Peeta and I have moved all my stuff from my house in Victors Village to his. We made it work and have gotten closer and closer each day. It practically like we are an old grown couple now.

This morning I woke at 7:00 am and found Peeta still asleep. His blue eyes closed and his chest heaving up and down. I decided not to wake him so I took a shower and got dressed in some black jeans and a yellow blouse. Did my hair in a simple braid and went back in the room. It was 7:30 am now and Peeta was still asleep so I decided to give him until 8:00. I went downstairs and started to cook toast and eggs when I saw Peeta's sketch book. He had drawn a light sketch of the wedding and I was going to have to show Elffie this when she came. Elffie was coming at 9:00 so we had time. After the toast and eggs were done I went up stairs.

"Peeta, breakfast is ready." I said shaking Peeta's shoulders. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." he said

"Hey, um breakfast is ready." I said. Peeta nodded his head and swung his leg over, slid on his fake leg and stood up.

"Smells good." he said.

**Elffie's POV**

I can't believe that Katniss and Peeta are getting married! Oh my the Mocking Jay and a backer. Who knew! I though as I walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door and Peeta answered it.

"Hey Elffie! Come on in." he said. Katniss came from downstairs and we all sat at the table.

"Now lets start with who is coming!" I said.

"We were going to invite Annie and her son, Johanna, You, Haymitch, Greasy Sae and her granddaughter, and my mother." Katniss replied. I quickly scribbled down the names on my note pad.

"And where is the wedding being held?"

"The meadow." Peeta answered "Maybe this spring." Katniss added.

"This wedding is going to be a big hit!" I exclaimed.

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

**I do not own Suzanne Collins wonderful work!**

**A/N: Review please!**

Chapter 3

**Peeta's POV**

"Do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen as your long wedded wife." I glanced at Katniss, her beautiful black-brown hair in curls tied back in a bun. Her grey eyes shining against her tan skin. She looks so, so goddess like. Powerful, beautiful.

"I do."

"And do you, Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark as your husband. Through think and thin. Through strong and weak."

"I do"

"Peeta, you may kiss the bride." Katniss and I leaned toward each other and enjoyed a long embracive kiss. Our family and friends roared with applause.

"I can't believe it. Katniss Everdeen-" Katniss cut me off.

"Katniss _Mellark_." Katniss corrected me with a smile.

"Katniss Mellark, my wife! The Mocking Jay! Wow!" I said astonished. As I said that Haymitch, drunk as ever, comes up to us.

"Congrats!" He said, the stench of liquor sent our noses stinging. He clapped me on the shoulder.

"So bread boy…Um…Uh?" Haymitch started.

"Wow, too drunk to make insults huh." I said. Katniss and I cracked up laughing. Haymitch looked at us, rolled his eyes and scattered away. Next up came Greasy Sae with her granddaughter.

"Congratulation ya'll" She said. Katniss and I both thanked her. Greasy Sae's granddaughter tugged on Katniss's dress and Katniss kneeled down so she was level with the 8 year old. Katniss looks so good with kids. She would be a great mother. Its just that she keeps on telling me that she won't.

"Hey Sally!" Katniss said.

"Cake?" Sally questioned. Greasy Sae got a embarrassed look on her face.

"Now Sally, don't be rude. This isn't your party." Sae said. Katniss just laughed.

"Your hungry already…" Katniss shook Sally's stomach and she laughed. "We've only been here 10 minutes!" Katniss said as she stood up.

"Well just maybe I could sneak you a cupcake…" She put out her hand and Sally took it. "Come on." Sally laughed and they walked to the dinning table we sat out in the meadow. Greasy Sae watched me as I looked after Katniss and Sally smiling.

"You want kids, right Peeta." Greasy Sae asked me.

"Ah yes I do want kids. Its just that Katniss doesn't. She said that the Capitol might take them away… Ah persuading Katniss is harder than it looks." I amswered.

Greasy Sae chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Unites

**A/N: Hey guys 4****th**** Chapter, If ya'll have any ideas please review!**

**Disclaimer: You can tell. My story compared to Suzanne Collins. She owns THG!**

Chapter 4

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta planed our honeymoon. We went to District 4 because of the luxuries and so I can visit my mother. She couldn't come to the wedding. So she said that she would come visit. But since it brings her bad memories we came to her instead. Even though my mother and I don't love each other like Peeta and I, we still have each others backs. Like family. She talked to me on the phone and said she wanted grandchildren. I just told her that she would have to wait because I wasn't ready. Now Peeta has started to ask me.

"Katniss I was wondering, would you want to have kids?" I took in his blue eyes as he said this. I took his hand.

"Peeta, you know I want children. And I really do but, I'm just not ready." disappointment covered his face. We were silent the whole way there. Then I said,

"Peeta, you can ask me every month. Just in case I change my mind." his face lit up. And he smiled, like really smiled the smile that hurts your mouth. The smile that gets other people smiling.

When we got to District 4 we first got something to eat since it was around lunch time. Then we pasted a flower shop, so I asked Peeta if we could stop there so I could get my mother flowers.

"Don't take too long, or we won't be there till sundown." Peeta said with a wink. I smiled back. As I entered the flower shop a little girl pasted me. A girl with my mom's blonde hair, and Peeta's blue eyes. She looked like Prim, but more like Peeta. She looked like our future child. No Katniss! Your not ready! I snapped back at my self. The little girl looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

I started to look around then I found them. Beautiful pink roses with little white flowers. So I chose those. As I walked up to the cashier, wait older lady, blonde hair, blue eyes.

"Mother?!"

**Duh, Duh, Duh! Okay, Okay **_**please **_**review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kids?

**THG credit goes to Suzanne Collins**

**A/N : Sorry I've not been able to update. I only have 5 more weeks of school. And I've got EOG's and MSL's. But I'll update more.**

**Peeta's POV**

Well, Katniss and her mom got to together and I'm really happy for them. We had a great time and got to know each other and Katniss's part of the family even more. We came home a week later and it was June so I asked.

"Katniss would you like to have kids?" I asked with a smile as I sat a cream covered bagel in front of her.

**Katniss's POV**

"Oh, Peeta." I said "I'm sorry but no. I'm just not ready." I felt tears coming to my eyes. Peeta looked at me concerned and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Oh, Katniss its not your fault that you aren't ready." "Don't worry I'll wait."

Every month Peeta asked me. But the answer was no. Its not because I wasn't ready, it was because I didn't want lose the child. Lose it due to misscarriage, or for an other reason. I was scared.

**Sorry its so short! It's 9:17 pm and it's a Monday!**

**Sooo please, please, please review!**

**(I'm not going to post another chapter till I have 3 reviews!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Kids? (Continued)

**THG Belongs to Suzanne Collins **

**Sorry I haven't been able to update. Well here it goes.**

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta asked me about having kids every month for five, ten, fifteen years now. It was the day when he asks me this month. I decided to visit him at the bakery. I grabbed my coat and walked out into the street. The cool September air blew my hair behind me. Peeta opened a bakery right down the road from our house so it only takes a few minutes to get there. When I get there Peeta is giving a little kid a sugar cookie. He had a huge smile on his face. I never see that smile anymore, he deserves to have kids. He doesn't deserve a wife that is to stubborn to have any. I opened the door for the child and smiled. The door made a little _ching _as I closed it.

"Hey Peeta."

"Hey." He said as he wiped off a table.

"So do you want to have kid-" I cut him off.

"I'm ready Peeta." His eyes got really wide after I said that.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Don't make me regret it."

"Oh, no, no, no. You won't regret this." He said as he closed up shop and we headed home.

When we got home I had made lunch. So I was going to sit down.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating."

"Eating can wait." Peeta said as he swept me off my feet and carried me over his shoulder up the stairs. Me laughing the whole way up. When we got into the bedroom we crawled into bed for the best night in my life.

*1 month later*

I woke with a terrible stomach ach.

**I'll post again when I get 8 reviews!**

**So review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Doctors Visit

All rights go to Suzanne Collins.

A/N : Sorry the last one was sooo short. I WILL make them longer!

**Katniss's POV**

I tripped over the hamper as I ran to the bathroom. I just made it to the toilet as I vomited. Less than a minute passed when Peeta was right behind me holding my hair back. After I knew I was done Peeta passed me the towel and I wiped my mouth.

"Are you okay honey?" He asked.

"I don't know Peeta, my stomach hurts and I've been throwing up for the last week."

"Yeah and not to mention your appetite has grown."

"I think you should go to the doctor." He added. I _despise _doctors. Usually my mother would give my check-ups when I was a child. So I never really had to go to a _real _doctor.

"I guess."

After Peeta and I had breakfast I headed off to the doctors. As I walked to the doctors I noticed that I never realized the color of the trees in the spring, some are white, pink, green. When I arrived to the doctors I went up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Katniss Mellark and I need to see Doctor Holmes." We have a family doctor. That's Doctor Holmes. She looked up my name in the files.

"Okay Mrs. Mellark just sign here and then you can wait in the waiting room." So I signed the papers and made my way to the waiting room. After about ten minutes Dr. Holmes was at the door.

"Katniss Mellark." He called out, even though there was about three people in the waiting room. So I walked to his office/"exam" room and sat down on the sheeted bed-couch.

"So how are you feeling Katniss?" Dr. Holmes asked as he washed his hands.

"Well I've been throwing up and my stomachs been hurting a lot." I replied. He scribbled that down on his notepad.

"So it sounds like you have a virus but I will do an exam just incase." He directed me to a room across the hall and had me lay down on the bed. He turned on the computer and flipped off the lights.

"Okay Katniss I am going to take a few pictures of the organ that usually gets hit with viruses. And then of the second most hi-" He stopped talking. Then I saw what he saw. In the center of my abdomen a alien looking figure was squirming around.

"Katniss your pregnant."

Dun, Dun, Dun!

Criticism and suggestions are GREATLY appreciated!

So… review, review, review!

Remember I won't post till I get 12 reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: How To Tell?

All rights go to Suzanne Collins

A/N: I hope you liked the last one. So here it goes.

**Katniss's POV**

"Pardon?" I stuttered out.

"I said, your pregnant." He repeated. I thought about that night a month ago. Peeta wants a child so bad. I'll go through for Peeta.

"Okay." I relaxed a bit. He got his notepad and a pencil.

"So when did you? You know have…"

"Probably a month ago." He wrote that down.

"Any other symptoms other than stomach pain and throwing up." He said pencil ready. I thought about it.

"Well, I started having bad headaches and my appetite has grown." He wrote that down.

The doctor asked a few more questions after that and had me go pee in a cup. After that he took my blood pressure, heart rate, and my heart beat. He then said he would go get my results from the lab.

"Well my conclusions are you are exactly 1 month pregnant." The words struck me like cold ice. He said that he would give me an ultrasound. He walked me to a room similar to the "exam" room.

"Okay Katniss I'm going to ask you to lift up your shirt." I did that.

"Now I'm going to spread a gel like substance on your stomach." The cold gel sent a chill through my back. He then ran a stick across my stomach, an image popped up on the screen.

"So the reaction I got from you is different then the reaction that a get from other future mothers."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I teased. He chuckled.

"Katniss do you want a ultrasound picture?" I had no idea what that was.

"Sure."

Doctor Holmes took a ultrasound picture which means he takes a screenshot of the baby on the screen. I thanked him and walked out. I looked at my watch. It was 3:00, I still have two hours until I Peeta gets home. I have to figure out how to tell him.

**Hey guys sorry about the delay! I was working on a new Divergent Story called, Love Will Fight! Please review and check it out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Your pregnant?

**Hey guys so what do you think so far?**

**THG belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

Katniss's POV

When I get home I brainstorm ideas of how to tell Peeta. Then it hit me. _Fancy Dinner!_So I went to the closet I found the old table cloths and gingerly laid them on the table. Next I found a candle holder. And found a cinnamon scented candle. Now all I have to do is wait. When I was done I felt pretty proud of my self. So I started to make dinner. Peeta's favorite Mac and Cheese. So I looked up the recipe.

_Noodles_

_Cheese_

_Salt_

_Pepper_

And it went on like that for about four times. Then it said,

_Noodles_

_Cheese_

_Salt_

_Pepper_

_Butter_

_Crackers_

_Cheese_

So I put those in the pan. It said cook for an hour and thirty minutes. I glance at the clock and looked back with wide eyes. Peeta gets home in an hour! I don't have the time. _What if I cooked it for half the time but double the heat in the oven? That could work. Right? Okay Katniss get it together. _The cooking heat was 350 degrees. Okay so I'll put it to 700 degrees. I set the time and changed my shirt and shorts into a long strapless sundress. By then it had been twenty minutes so I went to go check on dinner. I opened the door and was meet by a puff of smoke coming out of the oven. I opened the stove door and saw that the dish was on fire. I turned off the oven in a hurry and got the Mac and Cheese and threw it in the sink with the water running. I collapsed in a chair and cried.

By the time Peeta was home I had pulled my self together and was just really upset. Peeta opened the door and let out a low whistle.

"Whoa what's the special occasion?"

"Oh its nothing." I replied. Peeta came over to where I was and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked at the sink.

"Where you trying to cook?" He asked. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and buried my head into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I tried to figure out a way to tell you I was pregnant." I said into his shirt my voice cracking. He pull me out of his hug with his hands on my shoulders. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Your pregnant?"

**Please review! Thanks! ****J****J****J****J**


	10. Chapter 10: The Twist

**Hey guys here's the tenth chapter. Wow! Anyway happy reading!**

**THG belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

Katniss's POV

I nodded my head yes. Peeta just laughs and puts his hand on my stomach.

"So how along are you."

"Two months I think." I just then realize that I forgot I had the ultrasound picture in my pocket. I pull it out.

"Here's the baby picture." Peeta takes it in his hands.

"Can't wait huh." I ask. Peeta answers with a huge grin.

"No."

1 Month Later

I've been throwing up every morning this past month. The doctor called and said that it should stop soon. I hope so. Because I'm VERY tired of waking up every morning, running to the bathroom and emptying my guts. Peeta shakes me awake.

"Katniss. Katniss. Katniss GET UP!"

"Ppp-eee-eee-ttt-aaa." I say as I roll out of bed. "Its Saturday."

"Yes but its also your three month appointment." He replies.

"No its not." I say as I bury myself back in the covers. "Look on the calendar. My appointment in on the 14th, it's the 7th."

"Katniss, today is the 14th." Peeta says as he throws my shirt and skirt at me. Giving up the procrastination I get out of the bed and get the blue shirt on that my mom gave me. Then I get on my skirt and sandals. Go downstairs chow down some cereal and OJ and I'm out the door.

Peeta and I walk down the street hand in hand to the doctors office as we gaze up at the blue sky. When we get to the lobby the nurse greets us with a smile.

"3 month appointment for Katniss Mellark?"

_Duh._ But instead of saying that I just nod and smile back. _Man how does she do this, my cheeks are hurting._

The nurse then directs us into another room where I'm being called into a office. While waiting Peeta keeps on checking his watch.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah its just I have to work at the bakery today at 12."

"Peeta you can just go now. I'll be fine"

"No, I'll stay."

"Peeta." Just as I was going to continue the doctor walked in. We did some blood tests and Peeta looked away. Then we did an ultrasound and Peeta was amazed. I looked at the clock and it was 12:30. I bolted up from the bed.

"Is there anyway we can leave now? We have to go some where."

The doctor just smiled. "Yes, the babies are doing fine."

I hopped up and strutted out the door.

"See Peeta the babies are doing just fine." I paused and turned around to face the doctor. "Wait, babies?"

"Yes! Katniss, Peeta, you're having twins!"

I gasp.

Peeta smiles.

**Another DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**Anyway thanks for bearing with me I know I haven't been posting regularly but school is TAKING OVER! Anyway I WILL stat posting right. And until next time.**

**Goodbye my peeps! And happy Easter!**


	11. Chapter 11: This Can't Be Happening

**A/N: Hey guys here's the 11 chapter.**

**The HG belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

Katniss's POV

_Twins! _I thought.

"Wait,two kids?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah, that's what "twins" mean." Peeta whispered.

"Shut up."

"Well, we'll see you soon doctor." Peeta said as he grabbed my hand and we headed out the door. My head spun. _Twins: Two kids, double the food, double the beds, double the rooms, double the expenses, double the… _

"…. Katniss? Are you even listening to me."

"What. Oh, sorry I was thinking about something. I wasn't listening." I responded.

"Is it about the twins?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

"Well, I'm excited!"

"You're always excited." I said with a smile.

\- 3 months later -

My alarm clock yells at me to wake up at 5:00. I start to get up but then I realize it's Peeta's alarm. But I'm already awake and Peeta's not. So I get dressed and waddle downstairs to make Peeta breakfast. As I make the eggs I hear the upstairs shower running. I flip our omelets and hear the shower stop. Peeta comes downstairs right as I set the omelets on the table.

"Looks delicious." He remarks.

"Thanks." I say as I go to grab a knife. But when I grab the knife it slips and cuts my hand a little bit. Peeta sees the blood. Peeta is his hijacked self again. His eyes turn from sky blue to coal black within seconds. I try to reassure him that I'm okay and cover up to wound.

"Peeta, I'm okay its just a little scratch. Peeta snap out of it!" I scream.

"Peeta…" I can't finish as his hands wrap around my neck and squeeze.

All goes black.

The hospital lights blind me.

**Do ya'll understand that I like cliffhangers? Until next time. Mady out.**


End file.
